Pinkie Pie Fills A Cake With Cream
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: ke Is Working On A Cake For A Party When A New Pinkie Pie Shows Up To Add Some Cream. Warning Contains- Lactation, Breatfeeding, Futa, Magical Weight Gain And Lesbians.


Pinkie Pie Fills a Cake with Cream

It was a quiet moonlit night in Ponyville ever mare and stallion was in bed having dreams that were guarded over by Princess Luna all mares but one. In the little Bakery called Sugercube Corners a light blue mare with a light pink mare named Cup Cake or Mrs. Cake stood looking at a counter looking down at a enormous mixing bowl full of cake batter think about something "Oh dear this needs something to make it special for Princess Twilight's party tomorrow but what". It was then that she came up with an idea and looked down at her massive round double MM cup breast for weeks now she had been lactating more and more at first she would squeeze the heavy white milk out into the sink when she was alone but each time she did it just felt like a waste of good breast milk so after doing it only two times she decided to save it by filling enormous jars with it and storing them in a special magical fridge she had Princess Twilight enchant for her without her husband Carrot Cake knowing about it.

As she looked at her massive light blue double MM cup breast concealed by a light green button up short sleeve blouse and white apron Mrs. Cake made a decision "Hmm I think a little of my breast milk would make this cake just right for Princess Twilight's party, Oh I just hope my milk taste good". Deciding that she better check that first Mrs. Cake reached around her back and began to untie her apron before placing in on the counter next she quickly began unbuttoning her green blouse from the top. As each button was undone Mrs. Cakes light blue flesh and fur began to be reveal first came her deep foot and a half long cleavage then her bare breast were revealed she did wear bras like other mares as they hurt her massive breast, next came her enormous round shiny light blue belly with its huge popped out belly button. As this was revealed Mrs. Cake smiled and rubbed her left hand across her enormous bakers belly as it quickly began to roll out of her blouse and down to her thick furry light blue knees it amazed her that her belly was just like every mare bakers belly thou she had seen much big ones on unicorn mare bakers as they could bake from one spot thanks to their magic so their bellies grow faster with all the sampling they did of their work.

As Mrs. Cake gave her enormous bare belly a one last pat she moved her hands and began to slide the light green blouse off before laying it on top of her apron. Once that was done Mrs. Cake looked around the bakery and seeing she was still alone decide to bake the cake completely nude. So reaching down Mrs. Cake undid the button and zipper before letting her mid-calf length light orange strait skirt fall to the kitchen floor and puddle around her huge light pink hoofs. After her skirt hit the floor Mrs. Cake lifted her enormous light blue horse legs from the garment before give it a small kick with her right muscler leg this left her in nothing but a pair of light pink and blue stripped cotton panties.

With all of her clothes off save her panties Mrs. Cake turned and walked over to a special locked cabinet that only she had a key to and taking the key from around her neck she unlocked it before opening it. Once opened Mrs. Cake looked at the stuff within there was over forty enormous glass jars which special preserving charms on them, a steel funnel, a long rubber hose and a medium sized hand pump all of which she used in her milking. With a nod as she saw all her milking supplies in her private cabinet Mrs. Cake reached in and grabbed only the funnel, hose and the pump before closing the doors.

With the needed supplies in hand Mrs. Cake proceeded back to the enormous mixing bowl and began to set up her milking equipment. First she connected the rubber hose to each side of the medium sized hand pump, then she connected one of the hoses to the pointed end of the steel funnel before placing it into a small wooden rack that was level with her enormous fat light pink nipples before aiming the other hose into the enormous mixing bowl once this was done Mrs. Cake nodded "Now all I have to do is squeeze out some milk and pump it into the bowl".

So placing her massive right light blue round heavy breast in front of the funnel Mrs. Cake grabbed her breast in right hand and proceeded to squeeze first at the base of her breast then slowly she worked her way up toward her fat enormous light pink nipples. The first squeeze shot out only a small leak causing Mrs. Cake to moan as the milk shot into the funnel this was soon followed by a constant stream of thick white heavy sweet milk as she squeeze her juicy round right breast with pumping the hand pump with her right. As the mixing bowl began to fill moan "Oh my I had better switch or my right breast will have all the fun". So with little work as the pleasure of the milking was get to much for her Mrs. Cake switched to her massive left breast and began to milk herself.

But as Mrs. Cake milked a dark shadow sneaked quietly for it across the bakery towards the lighted kitchen where it could hear some mare moaning in pleasure. As the shadowy figure got to the swinging doors it peeked it's head over the top and slowly licked its lips. The shadowy figure then quietly opened the kitchen door and tip toeing on huge light pink hoofs across the kitchen floor to a tasty light blue treat.

At the same time Mrs. Cake began to moan loud in pleasure she knew she shouldn't as she could easily wake up her husband, her twin babies or the party mare Pinkie Pie who rented a room over the kitchen. But she just couldn't help herself every time she milked herself she got incredible pleasure from it the only problem with milking herself was she had to wait until she was finished before she could finger her soaking wet pussy and with her massive light blue breast it took a while but she loved her breast this size as did her lover the massive zebra Zacora. It was only a sham they couldn't be bigger maybe even giant that way when she feed Zacora her lovers belly would grow even bigger than it was. Zecora was massive her grey belly was massive the size of a boulder, she had light grey double ZZ cup breast topped with enormous black nipples that poked out twelve inches, she thick light grey enormous muscler arms with black strips, a thick massive jiggly round grey butt crossed with black strips, thick enormous muscler horse legs with black strips and a black circular tribal symbol for a cutie mark and a light/dark grey mohawk mane. She was a very beautiful mare.

As Mrs. Cake was thinking about her secret lover the shadowy form grabbed her in a tight hug causing her to jump in fright and spray her milk onto the kitchen wall. With a gasp Mrs. Cake stopped squeezing and turned her horse head to see who her attacker was what she saw surprised her for behind her was the party pony Pinkie Pie but not the one the ponies around Ponyville knew no this one was different for she stood 12 feet tall with enormous light pink muscler arms covered in thick pulsing dark red veins, she had massive light pink round shiny heavy double PP breast, she had enormous thick muscler light pink furry horses legs that ended in dark red hoofs, she had a massive round light pink furred butt with a three balloon cutie mark on both cheeks and if she was feeling right an enormous round shiny belly with a huge popped out belly button along with something that felt familiar but she just could not place it but whatever it was it kept poking her in the butt cheek and it felt massive. So with a gasp Mrs. Cake scolded "Pinkie Pilamena Pie what in Equestria are you doing grabbing me like this in the middle of the night without any kind of warning, you nearly scared the poop out of me and how in the name of Celistia are you so big"

Pinkie Pie just smiled and grabbed Mrs. Cake's massive round shiny light blue double MM cupped breast and gave it a hard squeeze causing thick white heavy milk to shot out Mrs. Cakes enormous light pink nipples and into the funnel before she giggled " Well Mrs. Cake I was over at Twilight's a few months ago and she was tiring out a new spell from a book Princess Celistia sent her and she asked if I would be her test subjuct and I said sure now I can look like this whenever I want and so can the other girls" " Now why are you adding breast milk to this cake ". Mrs. Cake blushed as Pinkie gave her massive light blue double MM cup breast causing two huge blast of breast milk to shot into the bowl.


End file.
